skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cock Nibbler
Cock Nibbler was the central character for much of Season 6'' and was the main character in the pilot episode of ''Skyrim For Pimps. He is double-Dragonborn, and much more powerful than all the other Dragonborn characters. He has killed all the dragon priests of Skyrim, Alduin, and the Goblin King. As a result, he hates goblins, including S'oggy Balls' Riekling, General Burnside. He also worships the Game Society Pimps Gods, whose existence is disputed by many. Appearances Cock Nibbler makes appearances in Season 1, Season 4, Season 5, and Season 6. Cock Nibbler co-stars as the protagonist in Season 6. See Timeline for a visual of the events in relation to the other three main characters. Season 1 Cock Nibbler appears in the pilot episode of Skyrim For Pimps "DON'T ATTACK THE CHICKENS." He is present at the Helgen dragon attack, and subsequently fights with giants, to unsatisfactory results, and kills dragons. Whilst in Riverwood, Cock attacks a chicken, causing the entire village to angrily chase him. Later, it is said by Fün Tits that Cock was killed by a dragon, called Crotch Nibbler, who was annoyed at Cock for using his last name. Season 4 Cock Nibbler makes a surprise appearance in the Season 4 finale "Double Dragonborn," causing Crotch and Fün to stop fighting by riding in on a dragon. He plans on taking Crotch to a "room with padded walls filled with lots of skulls," after he lost his mind with grief at the end of Season 4, and gives Fün a new girlfriend, Frea, by drugging her. Season 5 Season 5 starts with Cock Nibbler taking Crotch Guzzler to a place 'with lots of skulls'. It is on the road from the College of Winterhold that Cock Nibbler is attacked, taken out and sent flying, as it is believed by his attacker, S'oggy Balls, that a punch to the back of the head is the only thing that can surely kill a Dragonborn. However as we later learn, he did not die, and rose back, from the bottom of the mountain. Cock shows up a few times throughout the season. Once at the Bannered Mare in episode 4 "General Burnside" and a second time in episode 8 "Sex With Aela". In the latter episode, he can been seen fighting a dragon, and then flying away. Cock Nibbler makes a reappearance in the finale of season 5 - just as Fün, Crotch, and S'oggy are about to battle it out, Cock Nibbler crawls his way back to the road from the College, interrupting the fight. He reveals that he is double-Dragonborn, and so it would therefore take ''two ''punches to kill him. He invokes the ancient rite of 'Skooma Parley', which states that nobody is allowed to kill each other until they all go back to the invoker's house and get really, really fucked up on drugs. Season 6 Season 6 is a continuation of the pilot episode, "DON'T ATTACK THE CHICKENS," in which Cock Nibbler is the main protagonist. The season follows Cock's life as an invincible homeless man trying to find a way to kill himself. The events of this season happen concurrently with the other five seasons. Cock Nibbler, in his quest to commit suicide, finds out through the events of the main storyline of Skyrim that he is a Dragonborn. He is summoned by the Game Society Pimps, three gods adhering to the ways of the pimple, to complete the main storyline. Have been given new purpose in life, Cock sets out to complete the main storyline with many distractions and obstacles hindering his mission along the way. One of the major distractions Cock Nibbler got himself into was lending a hand to Nirtius, the leader of a group called the Agents of Righteous Might. As Cock is a virtuous man, or like to think he is, he wants to help Nirtius destroy the evil and powerful Daedric worshiping Mythic Dawn cult. He becomes an undercover agent and spends about eight episodes killing the organization from within. He also wastes time waiting for a lexicon to be "decrytified" by Septimus Signus, saving Saadia from the Alik'r warriors, destroying the "lich dome," and fighting for the "Pit Fighters of Windhelm" before handling Goat Nibbler (Alduin) in Sovengarde. During his trip to Sovengarde, an Ancient Traveler warned him to stop Fün Tits and Crotch Guzzler's fight in Library Land on the third turdas of the third month. After completing the main storyline, Cock starts to build Cock Tower in hopes that the Game Society Pimps gods would acknowledge his accomplishments. On the third turdas of the third month, Cock goes crazy on a drug called "snow," drugs Frea, and has sex with her. Ancient Traveler appears in front of Cock to remind him that this is the day he has to go to Library Land and stop Fün and Crotch's fight. Successful in negotiating peace between Fün and Crotch, Cock leaves Library Land to take Crotch back to his house. S'oggy knocks Cock off of a cliff and Cock ascends to Game Society Pimps heaven. Adam gives Cock a new mission to kill S'oggyball while he's high on skooma and sends him back to Skyrim. Cock does what he's told and invokes skooma parley, inviting S'oggy to his house for some skooma. While S'oggy gets ready for skooma, Cock tells Fün, Crotch, and Brad his plan to kill S'oggy. They all agree and welcomes S'oggy into the main hall for skooma. Once S'oggy gets high on Skooma, they all start attacking him but S'oggy gets one last punch at Cock. Cock's head flies off and he finally meets his demise. See also * Main Characters * Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dead Characters Cock Nibbler Faction